As a growing number of users become exposed to items depicted in media, the users often become interested in those items. However, often users are not able to identify those items at the time that the item is being depicted (when the user is most interested in the item). In recent years, content providers have begun to develop systems to enable users to be provided with targeted content (e.g., systems which provide resource-related content in which a user is likely to be interested). However, these systems are incapable of efficiently providing that resource-related content to a user at the time that the user is most likely to be interested in the item.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.